LEGO Fun to Build
LEGO Fun to Build is a videogame title from SEGA for the SEGA Pico and licensed by The LEGO Group. This game was released exclusively in Japan in December of 1995. For context, the SEGA Pico was an educational console from 1993 to 2004 that utilized a stylus touch screen and five buttons. The game is inserted into the console like a cartridge, and pages from the cartridge can flip back and forth between levels to play different minigames. This would be read on the system by a motion sensor. Like most SEGA Pico games, this one allows access to multiple levels with the turn of a page. Each of the levels are based on LEGO themes of the time, including Town, Aquazone (specifically Aquasharks and Aquanauts), Castle (specifically Dragon Knights and Lion Knights), and Space (specifically Spyrius and Ice Planet). The last page level is a free build mode in which the player can use common LEGO pieces to build their own model, as well as draw on a snapshot of the completed project. Fun To Build offers 4 levels with 5 building puzzles (with the exception of Space having 6) and some followed by 1 of 4 types of minigames. The building puzzles show an order of steps to follow to complete building different LEGO models. The order is demonstrated opposite of how it should be assembled, and the player must choose among the 6 parts which to add next to complete the model. A score will be shown for how many seconds it took to build the model. The lower the score, the better the record. Some of these building puzzles will be followed with a minigame. Below is a breakdown of each level and which puzzle leads to a minigame: http://segaretro.org/File:LFTB_pico_jp_manual.pdf Town * Boat, Buggy, Helicopter and Racecar all lead to the same racing minigame. Choose a vehicle (even different from the one the player built) and dodge obstacles on a track with 3 lanes per vehicle. If the player wins the race, they will compete with the runner-up racer in a second race. * Pizza Van brings the player to a delivery game. Each time playing the game will offer a different number of pizzas to deliver and different houses to deliver each order. Aquazone * Mini sub offers a side-scrolling adventure to collect crystals across the ocean floor and caverns. The player must dodge sharks if they want to keep the crystals in their final score. * Large sub presents a claw machine-like minigame collecting crystals from a circling shark. Castle * Choosing either the Dragon Knights Castle or the Lion Knights Castle will open this minigame. Players choose between 1 of 2 castle factions to storm the tower in an attempt to rescue 4 knights cursed by the wizard Majisto. Most of the minigame offers fork-in-the-road style paths, with one leading a player straight through and another having an obstacle or trap. The path choices and traps vary with each playthrough of the minigame, and while some traps can be overcome, others send the player back to choose the alternate route. At the end of the corridor, the player must throw helmets onto each knight and rescue them from their spell. Majisto rides back and forth atop a green dragon attempting to block the player's throws. Both of these segments are shown as a side-scroller. Space * Once completed, the sled will introduce a minigame based on ice hockey. Each point amounts to building part of a robot. The first player to win 4 matches completes the robot. * The saucer puzzle leads into another claw-machine-type minigame in which the player finds pieces to assemble a robot among an asteroid field. Free Build Mode Free Build Mode allows the player to create their own model out of digital LEGO pieces, or customize an existing model featured in the game. Players can change the color and orientation of each brick, as well as the camera angle of their model. Once the model is completed, there is an extra screen to draw or add new elements to the model, including brushes with multiple colors, minifigures, animals and plants to spruce up the drawing. There are even buttons to remove all drawings or remove all bricks from each segment. Sets that appear in the Game Town: * 6350 Pizza to Go * 6338 Hurricane Harbour Aquazone: * 6115 Shark Scout * 6135 Spy Shark * 6155 Deep Sea Predator * 1728 Crystal Crawler * 6125 Sea Sprint 9 * 6175 Crystal Explorer Sub playable * 6195 Neptune Discovery Lab Castle: * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress * 6056 Dragon Wagon * 6044 King's Carriage * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle Space: * 6835 Saucer Scout * 6889 Recon Robot * 6939 Saucer Centurion * 6983 Ice Station Odyssey * 6834 Celestial Sled playable Gallery Sega1.png|Manual and Case cover S-l640.jpg|Inside of case and Castle page of cartridge S-l1000-0.jpg|Most Sega Pico games had a turquoise case 15121607079.JPG|Back of turquoise case 15121607063.JPG|Less common is a white case for this game. S-l1000 (1).jpg|Contents: case, cartridge, manual, Pico games catalog (not pictured) 34100-menu-Lego-Fun-to-Build.png|Town level hqdefault (1).jpg|Aquazone level Hqdefault-2.jpg|Castle level Hqdefault (2)-0.jpg|Space level boatbuild.jpg|An example of the building minigames. External links http://segaretro.org/Lego_Fun_to_Build Category:Video Games